


Dear, Lacuna

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gay Parents, Holding Hands, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: “You ready?” Theron questioned the former Jedi.“Yeah. Let’s meet her.”Theron and RJ meet their daughter, Lacuna Shan.(Finale of Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy)
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 9





	1. When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Palis (Smuggler) is an OC taking up the mantle of their respective classes in this fanfic series. Please support the official release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We’ve come far. This will be my last part of RJ and Theron’s story in Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy. More on that below if you want an update on what will be happening. Enjoy!

Theron looked at the clock while RJ tapped his foot on the metal floor. Both of them looked nervous as they waited for RJ’s old friends.

“Do you know when Doc will come back with Kira?”

“In 20 minutes,” RJ responds as he starts pacing back and forth.

They’ve been married for 3 years now. In the time they have been officially husbands, things have changed all around them. It went by fast and it almost feels different than the beginning stages of the Alliance over 4 years ago.

After siding with the Republic, the Alliance received a major boost in Republican followers, and since RJ made the Alliance independent from both factions, a majority of Imperials still continued to join. It had been strong, strong enough to be considered its own faction.

RJ was getting old with time. He was 41 and had been a Jedi for a decade now. Sometimes, Theron wishes things were the same. It felt like he was past his prime at this point. His body couldn’t take another major galactic event, sure he was only a year older then RJ, but he didn’t have the good genetics of aging. 

Lana realized that and ordered him to stay back as a teacher for new recruits. Recruits that wanted to help and be a part of the Alliance, but didn’t have the training to be a properly trained spy or trooper. He’d be training newly recruited spies while Aric Jorgan handled the troopers.

He rekindled the professional relationship he had with Jace Malcom, his father when training the new recruits. His mother, he would see occasionally helping out the new Jedi Order during his visits to Tython or the Republic fleet. 

During one of his training classes, he had noticed a small 7-year-old asking for teaching. Theron was astonished and awed at the little boy attending his class, but he was also terrified at the sparring session with his following students that were in their 20’s.

Afterwards, he pulled aside the kid and asked about his parents. To his surprise, he was the son of Risha Drayen and Palis, RJ’s brother. Apparently, it was a top-secret between Risha, Palis, and the rest of the Smuggler’s crew that even RJ was kept in the dark. 

It had Theron thinking, they were about to become old, why not have a kid? Continue on the bloodline and legacy that Revan and Bastilla Shan started. He asked about it with RJ one day and he gave him a weird look, telling Theron that both of them were male and that it was biologically impossible.

Then they realized that a surrogate was an option, and with the help of Doc and the advanced technology the galaxy has given, he was able to combine both RJ and Theron’s sperm cells. 

Theron would laugh his ass off every time he gets to tell this story, but RJ was blushing a crimson red handing Doc the two containers in public, Doc would make a joke and embarrass RJ by asking why there was saliva in Theron’s container. 

Let’s just say if RJ wasn’t the Commander, he’d be hiding in his hangar for all of eternity.

Kira volunteered to donate the egg and to be the one to give birth, apparently to increase the chances of a child with powers of the Force. Force user or not, Theron’s going to love his child with all of his heart. He’s going to do what Malcom and Satele did wrong. 

He’s going to be there for his child, until his death.

“Before Doc walks in with a status update, should we discuss a plan on what to do?” Theron suggests, “We both didn’t have any parental role models growing up.”

“What do you think?” RJ asked, taking a chair and sitting down, facing Theron’s direction.

“Safety, you’re a public political figure and we have enemies. Sometimes they could be hiding inside the Alliance.” Theron points out, “Barely anyone knows of our child, it’s best that it stays that way.”

RJ nods his head before looking at the door, making sure that no one was eavesdropping on the conversation.

“We need a private place to raise them, but Theron, we can’t be there all the time. There need to be allies we trust with our life to be there when we can’t.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“My former companions when I fought the Emperor, and my brother if he’s not busy. Lana, I’ve grown to trust, she may have been a Sith but she’s loyal.”

“Feeling is mutual.”

“Hm...Arcann?”

“Your kidding right?” Theron inquired. Arcann was not close to Theron. RJ’s friendship with Arcann was also more professional, while Arcann was loyal and thankful that RJ spared him and Senya at Voss, could he trust them with their future child?

“In case of a threat and both of us can’t make it on time, he’s powerful and can protect them.”

“What if _he’s_ the one attacking and both of us aren't there?”

“Arcann won’t do that.” RJ counters Theron’s concerns. “Senya gives me updates every now and then on Arcann. It was Valkorian’s influence that made him do all these terrible things. Keep in mind he was never a Sith or a part of the Empire.”

“You’d have to understand why I’m a little concerned our future child will be interacting with someone that took over the Core Worlds.”

“Can you please just consider it?” RJ proposed. Theron just sighs and nods his head. RJ is usually smart in his strategic decisions, he’ll consider it later.

Not a moment later the door had opened and both RJ and Theron looked at the door to see who it was. Before finally relaxing after realizing that it was only Kira and Doc.

“You two seemed paranoid.” Doc joked before helping Kira lay down at the medical bed.

Doc sets up the ultrasound while Theron’s holding RJ tight. Today they were about to find out the gender of their child. Frankly, it was exciting and scary to think about it. 

Their own child, it almost feels too good to be true. 

“Thank you again for doing this Kira.” RJ grabbed her hand before letting it rest on his head.

“It’s no problem RJ. I get a free vacation in all of this.” Kira teased. 

“Are you okay?” Theron looked at Kira, and then at her stomach.

“I’m fine, it’s too early for the baby to kick.” 

“About the baby..” Doc pulls up a computer and opens up a monitor before showing a screen, revealing the ultrasound. Theron looks up, his grip tightening around RJ’s body.

Doc coughs which bring the attention of all 3 of them. He grins before standing up from his seat. His arms are wide, full of excitement.

“Congrats, it’s a girl!”

\-------

“Hope?” RJ suggests, Theron shakes his head before laying down on their bed.

“It feels like we’re pressuring her if we name her that.”

“What do you have in mind?” RJ crossed out the word hope on his paper before closing the notebook. 

“I was never good with names.” Theron muttered, staring at the ceiling. 

After Doc revealed the gender, both RJ and Theron had been trying to come up with a name for their daughter. Both of them agreed they wanted her name to have meaning.

Theron could hear him scribbling something and glances towards his lover’s direction. He sees RJ with a grin before finally talking.

“How about, Lacuna?” 

“Lacuna.” Theron pauses before he sits up, looking at his husband, confused about the unique word. “Why Lacuna?”

“It means, a missing piece. She’s the missing piece that completes a family, this family. We’re the parents, and she’s the child, and once she’s born, it’s a complete family.” RJ softly smiled before going to his side of the bed, practically dragging Theron to his side of the bed for a kiss.

“I like it,” Theron reassured, before leaning in and kissing RJ once more.

The kiss lasted for a sweet minute before RJ pulled away and looked at the ceiling.

“The private stronghold on Odessen is almost complete.” Theron brings up.

“Should we really shield our child? I mean, it’s a big galaxy and life is about risks.” RJ looked at Theron and they locked eyes, he puts his hand in the space between, signaling Theron to hold his hand, which he obliged.

“I thought you wanted this.”

“Yes, I do. But not forever.” RJ responded. “I want her to be safe until we know she can protect herself.”

“One of us has to train her, and that depends if she can use the force or not.” Theron looked at the clock and realized how late it was. He leans in to kiss RJ on the lips before closing his eyes.

“Quick question RJ, do you want her to have the force?”

“If she is Force Sensitive, the Council might find out and take her. That or the new Emperor might abduct her.” RJ responded. 

Theron never really thought of that. He’s praying to the force that his daughter doesn’t become a Sith, He starts to realize how powerful their daughter might become if she was Force sensitive.

Her birth mother was one of the Emperor’s Children. Her dad is the Hero of Tython and she’d be related to Revan. 

That’s a lot to take in. If she’s not Force Sensitive, she’d probably grow up like Theron. But this time she’d have both of her parents if they’re still alive.

“It’s getting late. Let’s sleep now.” RJ smiled before resting his head on Theron’s chest.

“Pfft. Fine.”

\-----

She was about to be born. Kira’s due date was this week and RJ had dragged Theron to his quarters for something important.

“Is this really necessary?” Theron asked, looking at the unfamiliar, old tech that RJ was holding.

“Well, we don’t know if we’ll be alive for our kid, and I want us to be a part of their life,” RJ answered before putting down the old, presumably ancient tech.

It was a technology that was not as advanced as what they have now, it seemed to be tape recorders?

“You want us to record tapes of ourselves, doing what?” 

“Well, let’s start off with a video message, and then maybe we can use these recorders to document key moments.”

“Not a bad idea, where’d you get them?” Theron looked at the puzzled, unfamiliar machinery.

“Lana and Koth, speaking of them, they should be helping us out in a few minutes with the transport.” RJ looked at the tape recorders before opening the door. Theron observed the area before following RJ towards his ship.

The 4 of them were secretly going to a hidden stronghold on the other side of the planet. Reconstruction on the facility was a challenge. Only close allies and friends of Theron and RJ were able to help them. Koth was a big help with his knowledge of construction, fortifying the place in case any threats come their way.

Scourge and Arcann were the strongest bodyguards to volunteer and help. He was hesitant to have them around her, but he trusted his husband’s judgment.

Senya’s a mother that cares for her children, so she’s been in the stronghold assisting Kira with her pregnancy. It was a unique choice to involve Senya but overall reasonable. Arcann, turned out, okay. And RJ didn’t seem to be falling for the dark side anytime soon so she should be fine.

They find Koth and Lana at the docking bay, Lana had helped RJ with carrying the tape recorders while Koth explained to Theron on how to use them.

“When did you and Lana ever get these? Technology like this is rare.” Theron consulted, looking at the native Zakuulan. 

Koth smirked and slapped the top of the box that contained the recorders. 

“These babies were from the Gravestone, I found them back when RJ, Lana and I were first rebuilding it.”

“He actually tripped over them.” Lana interrupted, as she walked into the room. Koth’s expression changed from a smirk to a dumbfounded look as he awkwardly laughed.

“Oh right.” Was the only response Koth was able to put out. 

“Theron, the shuttle will arrive towards the stronghold in precisely 30 minutes. The Commander also fell asleep and it’s best if you pick him up.” Lana confirmed. Theron had to blink twice once he heard the other half of her report.

He sighed before leaving the room and finding his sleep-deprived husband.

——-

Somehow in every instance, one of them would be pacing back and forth. This time it was both of them. 

Kira was giving birth and she had asked for privacy during her delivery. They heard screaming from Kira and a panicked Doc from the other room and it only increased their worries.

“Calm down Ryo.” Scourge advised.

Besides Koth and Lana, RJ’s former crew arrived for assistance. Arcann and Senya also showed up but they were keeping watch outside in case of any intruders. Pray to the force that Doc comes out alive. When they heard Kira yelling they feared the worse, for him. 

“It’s kind of hard to Scourge.” RJ stammered to the advice Scourge gave him. “It’s my daughter and all.”

“I’ve witnessed many Sith be delivered in my lifetime, some with worst circumstance. Kira will be fine.”

“That is disturbing.” Theron butted in. “How long has it been? It feels like it’s been 5 hours.”

RJ stops pacing and looks at Theron, before looking at the clock. 

“It’s been 10 minutes.”

Great. This was the climax of nightmares he’d have. To worry that something might go wrong with their own child, it’s so terrifying. Terrifying than Revan _and_ Valkorian combined.

“Deliveries take an hour or two. After the cervix is dilated around 10 centimeters.” Rusk added on.

Theron stopped pacing to look at the Provost Marshal soldier. Everyone else just went silent, RJ’s mouth had dropped and Rusk just looked at everyone in confusion.

“How do _you_ know that?” RJ asked.

“A woman gave birth during a rescue mission with the Dead Man’s Legion.” 

“That is also disturbing. Please don’t tell me T7 has some documented disturbing experiences of something similar.” Theron rubbed his forehead before taking a seat on a chair close to him.

Jesus, RJ’s companions are unique. Then again, he hid out and practically lived with Jakarro and Lana back on Rishi. In the corner of his eyes, he sees RJ sitting on the floor talking to T7.

“T7 = Happy! // RJ + Theron = Good Parents!” T7 chirped up. 

RJ grinned before patting T7 and watching the droid chirp and go in circles.

Theron smiled and watched as the two played around. It was moments like these that Theron knew he loved the Commander. RJ was, as cheesy as it sounds, his soulmate. He wasn’t perfect but to Theron’s eyes, he was the loveable hero that decided to make the Alliance independent from the Republic. To his surprise, Theron was one of RJ’s reasons.

If he had taken the route and decided to cultivate the Alliance into the Republic, not only would it basically destroy the Alliance from the inside, half of them being Ex-Imperials, but he’d also be joining the Jedi Order again.

He heard of the meeting, RJ was offered a spot on the newly established High Council, be the Battlemaster, and train the next generation of Jedi. It was the dream job and status a Jedi could ever hope for.

But if he joined the Republic full time, and if he became a Jedi again, then he would’ve had to call off the wedding with Theron. He would’ve followed the path his mother Satele had taken. Hell, Theron would’ve ended up just like Malcom.

RJ broke the cycle, and he _chose_ Theron. He chose the Alliance over his status in the Republic.

RJ had to no longer be a Jedi, but he was with Theron.

  
Roan, his husband, sacrificed so much for Theron, and he’s happy that they can live a happy life.

The Alliance is overall stronger than the Republic and the Empire separately. They accomplished so much together, and soon they’ll share new experiences with their child.

Their daughter, Lacuna.

“RJ, could I talk to you in private?” Theron looked at the Commander and smiled as he stood up. 

Theron goes to the nearest unoccupied room and sees RJ enter a split second later. The Commander looked restless, he hadn’t seen RJ like this since the War on Iokath. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Theron consulted. The Commander shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat at the nearest chair.

“I can’t rest.”

“Me neither.” Theron related. He looked at the clock and remembered what Rusk said to them moments prior. 

He walks over and takes a seat next to RJ, before putting his arm around RJ’s shoulder and reeling him in.

“Let’s relax for a bit.” Theron proposed.

“Theron.”

“You’re losing sleep, rest now so we’re not as tired when we meet our child.”

RJ sighed before finally relaxing. Theron could feel his stiff muscles finally ease up.

30 minutes went by and Theron tried to sleep. Every time he opened his eyes he could see RJ is dealing with the same problem he was facing.

“I’m scared and excited. It’s hard to sleep.” RJ broke the silence, bringing up the current dilemma both of them have. “Can we just stay like this for a while? I’m tired but after relaxing a little, I feel at peace.”

“This reminds me of when we watched the stars on Odessen, the first time you said, ‘I love you,’ to me.” Theron brought up. Looking at RJ’s face as it turned into a soft, wide smile that could blind the galaxy.

It was amazing how it had been over 3 years since that happened. Time really went by fast, and it’s amazing how long both of them had been together. Usually for a couple with similar statuses as them, they’d be dead before their 1 year anniversary. How both of them are alive, Theron doesn’t even know.

“You said those words first when you were drunk the night before.” RJ’s smile turned into a smirk as he kissed Theron’s cheek before resting his eyes. “I wanted to say those words to you the night we had our first fight.”

“You mean, when I investigated your ship and invaded your privacy?” Theron cringed after realizing what he said. He regretted that day, it brought them closer but what Theron did, he’d rather erase from his mind.

“Yeah, you’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot spy husband.” RJ reassured before pressing his lips against Theron’s. 

His lips are soft, smooth but damaged. He couldn’t tell if it was because of battle damage or if it was an old scar. These things should worry Theron, but he’s used to it by now. It’s not good, but knowing RJ’s status and the duties he had to face, he understands. Hopefully though RJ doesn’t nearly die, again.

If he had a thousand credits every time RJ almost died, he could buy himself a new Speeder.

They spend over an hour talking about the experiences they’ve had together. Fun moments like Theron working at a small coffee shop on Nar Shaddaa, or the many, many times RJ broke the Jedi Code in a fun, miraculous way. 

RJ could sing, something he found out on one of their dates on Coruscant. It was a topic that Theron brought up. When Lacuna enters the world, RJ and Senya would probably be the ones singing lullabies.

It was scary, for Theron. Hell he was stammering during his marriage proposal. This was their literal goddamn baby that they were about to deal with.

They didn’t realize it had been over an hour until the door was opened by a familiar friend.

“Commander. Theron. She’s here, you two are the first to go inside.” Theron looked at who was at the door. Surprisingly, it was Senya that gave them the clearing. 

“Let’s go.” RJ said, he took Theron’s hand before walking towards the door, using his other free hand to wave at Senya, then the others. 

He paused when they were at the door. This was really it. She was here.

“You ready?” Theron questioned the former Jedi.

“Yeah. Let’s meet her.”

Theron opened the door and they walked inside. Doc was holding their baby while Kira looked like a mess. Doc’s smile looked so peaceful, his loving, caring expression at the newborn. 

Kira’s hair was messy, she was sweating and panting from exhaustion. 

RJ looked at the baby and then back at his companion. “Kira, are you okay? I can get water and-“

“I’ll be fine, Master. Go meet her, she’s beautiful.” 

“She’s a tough one, but it was a successful delivery though. It’s best she stays with Kira, right now she can only be fed from breast milk.” Doc informed, looking at the speechless couple. He chuckled before walking towards the two men. “Do you want to hold her?”

RJ nodded and Doc had carefully transported her from his arms to RJ’s. They see him go back to Kira, most likely for assistance and for aid after her delivery.

_Oh my god_

She was adorable.

“She has your eyes.” RJ pointed out.

“It looks like she got your smile.” 

Their baby, Lacuna had giggled. She was barely minutes old but he loved her. He wanted to protect her any moment he got.

“Lacuna Shan.” RJ vocalized in a more comedic tone. 

She laughed, her laugh could echo the room they were in.

“Lacuna Shan. That’s your name!” RJ repeated, before carefully rocking her back and forth.

Theron smiled watching the two.

This was his family, he really did it. He didn’t think he’d live past 30, but he actually lived.

“Can I-Uhm. Hold her, please?” Theron looked at Lacuna, then back at his husband. RJ grinned before gently passing their child towards Theron. 

His hands were shaky but after a few seconds, it was completely still. Theron’s eyes were locked onto hers. She’s staring him straight in the eyes and Theron doesn’t know what to do. By instinct, he sticks his tongue out to make an attempt of a funny face.

He didn’t know if it worked but RJ was wheezing. Lacuna looked at him and just followed his expression and stuck her tongue out as well.

“You-you look so emotionless.” RJ covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Theron frowned and was about to say something before Lacuna started laughing as well. 

This baby was going to be a challenge, but it’ll be worth it.

——

Lacuna was a fucking challenge.

She finally went to sleep. It’s been a week but she was crying nonstop after laughing. Both of them never had parents growing up, RJ’s parents were dead, while Jace and Satele didn’t even raise Theron. 

So they had to rely on Doc and Senya for assistance. Lana dipped after the third night, she couldn’t tolerate the crying but promised to come back in a few weeks with baby gifts and presents. She also had to help with the Alliance now that RJ and Theron are taking a private leave, to the public they’re on a top-secret mission, in reality, they’re losing sleep over an infant.

It was dark on this side of the planet. The stars were shining and Lacuna was tucked safely in her crib. Kira’s still recovering, staying to provide a food source for Lacuna. Theron’s forever grateful for her assistance, her and everyone else that decided to stay and help.

Theron’s sitting on a balcony. He’d complain about having no sleep but right now he just wanted to watch the stars on Odessen. 

Next to him is his husband, it felt like they went full circle being like this again. 

“Hey RJ?” Theron glanced at his husband. He makes a small sound, signaling that he was listening.

“I love you.” Theron just said, before looking at the stars once more.

“I love you too, Theron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter is a bonus. It’s a message that Theron and RJ will make for Lacuna when she’s older. Earlier in the chapter you’ll read RJ and Theron talking about tape recorders.
> 
> I decided to end the series here because we’re late into their lives, there is not much room to make besides killing RJ or Theron off. And I’m not great at deaths or making things full of angst, so I wanna leave it at a happy ending.
> 
> I could make a series on Lacuna but, it’s hard for me to adapt a new OC into an already established universe. Having a new OC interacting with actual characters from the Old Republic MMO will be difficult. Even though RJ is considered an OC, he takes the role of the Male Jedi Knight and the Outlander, my interpretation of that specific character. 
> 
> While this series has come to an end, I don’t know for sure, but I might come up with new stories, either one off drabbles or a new Series with a different story featuring RJ and Theron. 
> 
> Right now my priority is the BLM movement and overall helping the world, raising awareness, petitions, spreading the word on peaceful protests on social media. I’ve been doing my best to help and writing is what I do in my spare time. 
> 
> So I’m taking a small break but I most likely will be going back with new stories to tell about RJ and Theron. About what? I don’t yet, but we’ll see.
> 
> I just want to thank you all for reading this. I know not much people see my stories, but if I ever made any of you happy or satisfied when reading these stories, then I’ll be satisfied. If I didn’t or I wasted your time, I’m sorry.
> 
> And before you leave, listen to Dear Theodosia, by Hamilton.
> 
> Specifically the animatic by Szin, if you want to imagine what Theron and/or RJ would be feeling with Lacuna, this song and this animatic is it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/K5v0hBsaWxE


	2. What To Say To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron and RJ leave messages for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! The real story ended but this is more of a message towards Lacuna. This chapter’s all basically dialogue.

**Entering Tape 1: Theron Shan**

_ Hey, this is Theron Shan. I am you’re father. This is my message from me to you, Lacuna. _

_ You’ll see our stories in books. In files on who we are, and what we have done with our lives before we had you. _

_ I was raised to be a Jedi at first, my mother Satele Shan, had given me to her master for training. Unfortunately life had other plans for me, and I didn’t get the force. _

_ After that, I trained to be apart of the Republican SIS team. Normally people would be bitter and angry to find out they don’t have the Force, but things turned out well for me. After years of working and climbing up the ranks, I became a top agent for the SIS. But my life changed forever the moment I met your dad. _

_ He was, the star prodigy. Well we both were, but he was the better hero. Both of us had recieved the Cross of Glory separately but compared to his accomplishments, mine felt more like a participation trophy. _

_Afterwards I quit the SIS after arguing with your grandmother and the former Supreme Chancelor Saresh, who’s in jail now._

_Well first off I was put on leave indefinitely after mistakes I had made, but after I rejoined I realized how corrupted politicians were in the Republic._

_Your dad gave me a place in the Alliance and I have been loyal to him ever since. Even though there were times I had to lie to him, I always loved him. And he loved me back._

_ I don’t know if we’ll still be here when you see this, but I need you to know that I love you, and RJ. _

_ You two are the most important people to me. My father was never around and my mother abandoned me. I hope I never do that to you and your dad. If I do, I’m so sorry.  _

_ I love you, Lacuna. _

—————

** Entering Tape 1: Ryo Shan **

_ Hello? Is this thing working. _

_ Okay I’m assuming it is and I can’t believe l’m recording this before attacking the Empire, again. _

_ Hey! I’m Ryo, but you call me Pops or RJ. Atleast that’s what the toddler version of you currently call me. You don’t really say much as a toddler so I don’t know what’d you call me in a few years? _

_ Sorry I’m really bad at this. Jeez, how did Theron make his so easily? _

_ Okay, back to the topic. _

_ We’ve kept some stuff hidden about us for your safety. _

_ I’m the Hero of Tython and former Battlemaster of the Republic, if you’ve heard about the Jedi and the Sith, you should know that I was a former Jedi Master. _

_ I gave that up to continue being the Commander of the Alliance. And I fell in love with your father because of the time spent together. _

_ We fought Revan, Valkorian, Vaylin, threats that could’ve destroyed the galaxy. _

_ I’m still testing if you have the force, and if you do we would begin your training. We’re still figuring things out though if you’ll be trained under me or a current Jedi Master. _

_No pressure though, Lacuna. Force sensitive or not I will love you dearly. Theron was the first in his bloodline to not get the force. But he turned out amazing, I’d be dead without him._

_ So just know, no matter what, if I’m not here, or if I pass away because of my role as the Commander. I’ll be proud of you, Lacuna. I will always love you and Theron._

_ May the force be with you. _

_ Not literally of course, like I said I’ll be fine if you don’t get it. Destiny has interesting opportunities for us sometimes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Here’s a little surprise.
> 
> I haven’t mashed a song together in years. I feel like I could’ve done better but I guess I have to live it.
> 
> Lacuna’s Theme, The Hidden Child  
> https://youtu.be/1TqJd_ujGiI
> 
> It’s a mix of Theron and the Jedi Knight’s theme. It’s not perfect but oh well. Thanks for checking this bonus chapter!


End file.
